


malos hábitos

by minigami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining, Training Camp, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi no entiende nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	malos hábitos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto va para la hq squad del infierno. 
> 
> (Cualquier parecido con mi otro kurodai, "si no me miras, no te veo" no es tanto coincidencia sino que soy lo peor y siempre escribo lo mismo.)

 

 

El suelo del gimnasio está frío. Daichi se apoya en la pared, cantimplora en mano. Es el primer set que le ganan a Nekoma, y necesita por lo menos diez minutos para recuperar la respiración. El resto del equipo está a su alrededor, gritando y chillando y berreando, eufórico de contento: incluso Kageyama y Hinata parecen haber olvidado un poco que se supone que están enfadados, y están discutiendo a voces algunas de las jugadas. Daichi apoya la nuca contra la pared, y cierra los ojos un segundo.

Cuando Kuroo se sienta a su lado no le hace falta verle para saber que es él. Últimamente está por todas partes, un poco como el aire o la gravedad. Es una constante universal.

 

—Habéis jugado bien. – dice, un poco socarrón. Daichi abre los ojos y le mira, los labios entorno al pitorro de la cantimplora. Kuroo baja la vista a su boca, un parpadeo.

—Ya iba siendo hora. – contesta, y se limpia con el antebrazo. Kuroo tiene las mejillas rojas y la camiseta mojada de sudor. Se ha quitado el peto y lo tiene hecho un lío, entre las piernas. – ¿Has terminado ya de correr?

—¿Dudas de mí, Sawamura? – le responde Kuroo, una mano en el pecho, dramático. Daichi alza las cejas.

—Creo que Yaku te está buscando. – contesta, y vuelve a beber agua para ocultar la sonrisa.

Kuroo abre mucho los ojos, y luego resopla, decepcionado.

—Ni un segundo de tranquilidad. Sois demasiado bajitos, Sawamura, no servís de escondite. – dice, y luego se levanta, en un sólo movimiento flexible. Mira a Daichi desde arriba, y sonríe de medio lado, una mano alzada. – Hasta luego.

 

Daichi inclina la cabeza y observa cómo vuelve con pasos largos a reunirse con el resto de Nekoma, que acaba de terminar también las vueltas alrededor del gimnasio. Suga se sienta a su lado, en el lugar que ha dejado libre Kuroo, y cuando sigue la línea de la mirada de Daichi suelta un ruidito pensativo. Señalando con la barbilla al otro capitán, que en esos momentos acaba de agarrar a Lev del cuello de la camiseta y le arrastra en dirección al lugar en el que les esperan sus botellas de agua, se vuelve hacia Daichi.

 

—¿Qué pasa con él? – dice. Es una pregunta retórica; la sonrisa se le escapa de la cara. Daichi le golpea con el codo, se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Kuroo! – Bokuto, de Fukurodani, grita desde la entrada del gimnasio, gesticulando con los brazos. – ¡Tío! ¡Tenemos el gimnasio libre!

Está acompañado de Akaashi, el vicecapitán de su equipo, que mira al vacío con cara de hastío. Es tarde, casi la hora de cenar, y Daichi estaba fuera hablando con sus padres con el móvil cuando apareció Kuroo. Éste procedió a sentarse a su lado, a esperar en silencio jugando al Candy Crush en su propio móvil a que Daichi terminase la llamada.

Llevan un rato hablando, los dos solos, mientras el sol baja poco a poco y llena los escalones que suben hasta el vestíbulo de la residencia de luz roja. El ambiente asfixiante de la mañana se enfría lentamente, y la brisa que precede a la noche no es agradable contra sus músculos recalentados y las camisetas aún húmedas de sudor, pero ninguno de los dos se ha movido en casi media hora. A Daichi le sorprende lo fácil que es hablar con Kuroo: nunca sabe si va en serio o no, pero es gracioso, le hace reír casi sin querer. Y cuando a Daichi se le escapa la sonrisa siempre pone la misma cara de sorpresa, como si arrancarle el buen humor a chistes fuera una victoria personal.

Kuroo ve a Bokuto, y bufa, se pasa las manos por su pelo imposible.

—Seguro que quiere jugar otro partido. Es inagotable. – se queja, pero se pone de pie de todas formas. Cuando se estira se le sube la camiseta, parece aún más largo. Y normalmente Daichi es más discreto, pero esa vez no aparta la vista, se llena los ojos.

Kuroo se da cuenta y alza las cejas, le sonríe torcido.

—¿Qué, te gusta lo que ves? – le pregunta. Daichi no contesta, pero le devuelve la sonrisa, se echa para atrás y apoya la espalda en el el escalón de arriba para poder mirarle mejor.

 

Kuroo parpadea y se despide con un gesto de la mano, aún sonriente. Luego baja corriendo y echa a andar en dirección a Bokuto. Daichi le mira marcharse con una sensación de déjà vu, el móvil en la mano y sin saber bien qué pensar.

 

* * *

 

 

Intercambian los teléfonos antes de marcharse de vuelta a sus vidas. No es algo especial, ni son los únicos que lo hacen; Hinata tiene el de Kenma desde hace meses, por ejemplo, y la relación entre Yamamoto y Tanaka gira entorno a Snapchat. Sin embargo, mientras Daichi guarda su número en el móvil de Kuroo se siente nervioso, como si un gesto tan tonto estuviera cargado de significado. Éste le imita, por su parte, como si no fuera nada especial. Tiene unas manos enormes, con las uñas muy mordidas. Daichi no puede parar de mirarlas de reojo.

 

—Llámame, eh. – le dice, con la misma cara de siempre, sonriente y socarrón y estúpidamente genuino de una manera que pilla a Daichi por sorpresa y con la guardia baja, como un puñetazo en el estómago. Le cuesta un segundo recuperarse, y desvía la mirada, sintiendo cómo le sube el calor por la nuca.

—Claro. – sabe que la voz le suena rara, pero Kuroo no parece darse cuenta. Sin embargo, Kenma, a su lado, saca la cara de su móvil para mirar a su mejor amigo, el ceño un poco fruncido. Sus ojos rebotan en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo entre él y Daichi, y luego los pone en blanco y sigue jugando.

A Daichi le duele un poco la cara de mantener la sonrisa.

 

Durante el camino de vuelta a Karasuno decide hacer como el número de Kuroo no está guardado en la memoria de su móvil; pero entonces, antes siquiera de llegar al instituto, Kuroo le manda un mensaje, y Daichi le contesta, y para cuando pone los pies en su casa tiene una conversación a medias y la sensación de que no sabe lo que está pasando.

  

* * *

 

 

Kuroo habla mucho. No debería ser una sorpresa, pero la frecuencia con la que el teléfono de Daichi vibra le choca de vez en cuando. Le cuenta de todo: anécdotas, chistes, ideas que se le ocurren. De vez en cuando le despierta con un mensaje de madrugada, y siempre es una estupidez, pero a Daichi le cuesta reunir la fuerza para enfadarse en serio y pedirle que pare. Es por lo menos un amigo, uno con el que no coincide en el instituto; y Daichi está acostumbrado a esos, pero normalmente no suelen bombardearle a mensajes y selfies día y noche.

No sabe qué quiere Kuroo. Daichi no sabe si el interés que percibe por parte del otro capitán son imaginaciones suyas o no, o una mezcla retorcida de las dos opciones. El halago que sintió en un primer momento ha ido evolucionando poco a poco; a veces piensa en Kuroo, a un viaje en tren de distancia, y se imagina comprando un billete.

Un jueves de otoño le invita a pasar el fin de semana en su casa, en las afueras de Tokio. Sale de la nada, de “nunca he visto Tokio en condiciones” a “y por qué no te vienes, a mis padres les da igual”; de pronto, Daichi está pidiendo permiso para pasar el fin de semana fuera y mirando los horarios del tren por internet, el estómago en la garganta.

 

* * *

 

 

No sabe lo que espera cuando llega a la estación el sábado por la tarde y se baja del tren, pero ahí está Kuroo, alto y sonriente y lleno de energía contra el aire frío de principios de otoño. Cuando echan a andar en dirección al metro, pateando las hojas secas que cubren el suelo, Daichi decide que es la última oportunidad, la última ocasión para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando. Pero quizá haya malinterpretado todo, quizá vaya a echar a perder lo que tienen ya; y ese es el terror que le congela la pregunta en la garganta, que les sigue mientras Kuroo le lleva por las calles de Tokio.

La idea que tiene de hacer turismo es pasearle por todos sus restaurantes de ramen favoritos, perderse intentando callejear, visitar los templos que sobreviven en rincones olvidados de la ciudad desde hace cientos de años. Es un guía pésimo, y tiene el pelo ridículo y realmente sólo habla de voley y se hace demasiada gracia, y Daichi no sabe en qué momento le empezó a gustar tanto todo eso.

Pasan la tarde del sábado dando vueltas por Tokio, y vuelven al barrio de Kuroo ya de noche, en el último autobús que sale desde la ciudad de camino a las afueras. A Kuroo no le caben bien las piernas en el hueco que queda entre asiento y asiento, y se tiene que pasar todo el viaje en pie; Daichi se ríe tanto que una señora mayor le llama la atención, y casi se le olvida que van a dormir en la misma habitación.

Cuando llegan al apartamento en el que Kuroo vive con sus padres y su hermano pequeño, todo está en silencio: como éste le explica, los primeros están cenando fuera y el segundo suele dormir los fines de semana en casa de los vecinos de abajo. Aún así, Kuroo habla en voz baja, acercándose demasiado, y Daichi se tiene que meter las manos en los bolsillos para no hacer una tontería, como tocarle, o pegarle un puñetazo. Es frustrante, esto de _no saber;_ a Daichi le gusta la certeza, conocer con seguridad dónde tiene puestos los pies, pero hablando con Kuroo se siente hasta las rodillas en arenas movedizas.

Deciden ver una película antes de irse a dormir. Kuroo prepara palomitas, pone la primera de La jungla de cristal en su portátil y lo enchufa luego a la televisión del salón. Y Daichi se ve la peli entera, y Daichi se hincha a palomitas, y deja el cuenco entre él y Kuroo, y no se mueve de su lado del sofá; pero Kuroo rebosa igual, rezuma por los bordes, y antes de darse cuenta Daichi tiene los gemelos de éste en el regazo, otro cambio de paradigma. No sabe qué hacer con las manos (están aún pringosas de las palomitas, no tiene nada en lo que limpiarse), no sabe muy bien cómo sentirse, así que la última hora de película pasa en una confusión de calor, mantequilla y Kuroo, que se ríe de forma descontrolada en los momentos equivocados y actúa como si ponerle las piernas encima a Daichi fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Termina la película. La pantalla de la televisión se queda en negro, y en el salón a oscuras Daichi no se atreve a moverse. La luz naranja de la farola que hay enfrente de la ventana pinta las sombras de ámbar, y la cara de Kuroo está iluminada por la pantalla de su móvil. Durante unos minutos, Daichi juega en silencio a unir los puntos de luz en la oscuridad. Luego suspira, y empuja las piernas de Kuroo hasta que éste se mueve y se sienta de nuevo, colocando los pies descalzos en el suelo.

 

—Kenma me ha preguntado por ti, no sé por qué. – dice de pronto Kuroo. Apaga la pantalla del móvil, y la habitación queda en la penumbra. Se convierte en poco más que una voz sin cuerpo. Daichi se siente muy cobarde por sacar fuerzas de la ilusión.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. – suelta, de pronto. Se sorprende a sí mismo. Comienza a arrepentirse un instante después.

—Oh, qué ominoso. – responde Kuroo, socarrón. Quizá sea la oscuridad, pero su voz suena extraña, un poso poco familiar bajo el tono de siempre.

Lo único que le apetece a Daichi es hacerse el tonto, cambiar de tema, hacer como que no ha pasado nada, seguir con esa incertidumbre día a día hasta que Kuroo se aburra de él o les mate la rutina.

—¿Qué hago aquí? – la pregunta se le escapa. Suena brusca, enfadada, y en el silencio que le sigue Daichi escucha a Kuroo respirar, preparándose para interrumpirle. Se le adelanta y sigue hablando, a toda prisa y atropellado, intentando por todos los medios escapar a la tentación de parar. – Me tocas todo el rato y no paras de mandarme mensajes y me has invitado a tu casa a dormir cuando sabías que no iban a estar tus padres. Llevas haciéndome esto desde verano.

—¿Haciéndote qué? – Kuroo suena dolido, como si de verdad no supiera de qué está hablando Daichi, y es ahí donde él pierde el valor. Toma aire, se pasa los dedos por el pelo, y luego se levanta del sofá, sintiéndose muy melodramático y muy adolescente y con muchas ganas de salir corriendo. – ¿Sawamura?

—Nada, da igual. Necesito ir un segundo al baño. – responde, y sale del salón, cruza el pasillo del apartamento hasta llegar al aseo. Una vez allí enciende la luz y cierra la puerta, se sienta en el retrete y se tapa la cara con las manos. Le pican los ojos.

Se pasa unos segundos así, con los pies en suelo helado del baño y un nudo en el estómago que crece y crece y crece y se transforma en ganas de llorar, y luego se saca el móvil del bolsillo. Desbloquea la pantalla, empieza un mensaje a Suga, y tiene que parar, porque se siente ridículo y no tiene fuerzas.

 

Alguien llama la puerta, y Daichi levanta tan rápido la cabeza que se hace daño en el cuello.

—¿Sawamura? ¿Estás bien? – es Kuroo. Su voz suena un poco apagada, como si estuviera hablando con la boca pegada a la puerta. Daichi inspira hondo y se vuelve a guardar el móvil en los vaqueros.

—Un segundo. – dice. Se mira en el espejo: tiene la misma cara de siempre, el pelo un poco revuelto. Finalmente, quita el cerrojo y abre la puerta.

Kuroo está de pie en el umbral. Cuando Daichi intenta rodearle para volver al salón extiende un brazo y se lo impide. Tiene el ceño fruncido, el pelo aún más revuelto de lo normal. La luz blanca del cuarto de baño le cambia la cara, le quita color.

—Qué coño te pasa, Sawamura. ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Qué te he hecho?

 

Daichi abre la boca, decidido a hacer como que no pasa nada, a cambiar de tema, a conseguir que Kuroo olvide que la conversación está teniendo siquiera lugar. Pero conoce la mirada que hay en la cara del otro capitán, así que se muerde la mejilla y apaga la luz del baño.

El pasillo queda de nuevo a oscuras. Daichi escucha la exhalación sorprendida de Kuroo, que suelta el marco de la puerta y retrocede un paso.

—Me gustas. – se siente infantil pronunciando las palabras. – Y pensaba que tú- pero da lo mismo. Da igual. Claramente, lo he entendido todo mal.

 

Daichi suelta una risa falsa. El sonido llena el apartamento silencioso, y a Daichi se le está acostumbrando la vista a la oscuridad, puede distinguir la silueta de Kuroo contra la pared blanca del pasillo. No quiere verle la cara, así que le rodea y se dirige a la habitación de éste. No aparece mientras Daichi se pone el pijama, mientras se mete en el futón que hay preparado en el suelo. Le sigue un par de horas más tarde; y, cuando pasa por encima de Daichi, cuando se acuesta en su cama, no enciende la luz, y tampoco dice nada.

 

* * *

 

 

Le despierta una mano en el hombro de madrugada. Daichi abre los ojos y se encuentra con una habitación todavía poco iluminada, bañada en la luz gris del amanecer. Ha dormido poco y mal y le duele la cabeza, y cuando alza la mirada y se encuentra con la cara de Kuroo, piensa que todavía está soñando. Daichi se sienta en el futón, y Kuroo le observa desde arriba. Está tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados. La claridad que entra por la ventana le ilumina a contraluz, y Daichi no puede distinguir la expresión de su cara. Baja la vista y se pone a buscar el móvil, incómodo en el silencio. Cuando lo encuentra bajo la almohada y enciende la pantalla, ve que son aún las cinco de la mañana.

—Es un poco pronto, – dice Kuroo. Tiene la voz ronca y el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. – pero quería hablar contigo antes de que te fueras.

—Mi tren sale a las doce.

—… Ya. Bueno. – Kuroo se pasa la mano por el pelo, se lo desordena más aún. – Quería pedirte perdón. No sabía que estaba haciendo eso.

—Oh. – Daichi baja la mirada, empieza a juguetear con el colgante de su móvi. Es un champiñón verde de Super Mario. Se lo regaló Asahi hace un par de años, cuando comenzaron el instituto.

—O sí lo sabía, el caso es que… El caso es que. – suena muy frustrado. Daichi siente un tipo de satisfacción vengativa que se transforma primero en ridículo y luego en culpabilidad. Suspira.

—No tienes que hacer nada, Kuroo, no hace f-

—Pero es que sí que quiero hacer algo. – le interrumpe, y cuando Daichi levanta la mirada se encuentra con que Kuroo está tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con las manos sobre la cara. – Me gusta estar contigo y hablar contigo, aunque siempre te ríes de mí y piensas que mis chistes son horribles.

—Son horribles. – contesta Daichi. Sabe que tiene las orejas rojas. Sin embargo, cuando se pone de rodillas en el futón y se asoma por encima del borde de la cama de Kuroo, ve que él también, así que se siente algo mejor al respecto. Una emoción que parece esperanza comienza a desenroscarse poco a poco en su estómago, y Daichi no sabe muy bien cómo detenerla.

Kuroo se quita las manos de la cara y le mira, el ceño fruncido y la cara roja. Tiene unas ojeras impresionantes; Daichi se imagina que él no tiene mejor aspecto. No se atreve a moverse mientras el capitán del Nekoma le examina con ojos frenéticos y mordiéndose el labio, cuando levanta una mano y se la coloca a Daichi en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, dubitativa y cálida y un poco sudada. Le mete los dedos por debajo de la camiseta del pijama y los deja ahí, contra la piel.

Daichi le agarra de la muñeca, pero no le aparta.

—Me gusta estar contigo. – repite Kuroo.

—Kuroo, ¿qué haces? – a Daichi le hormiguea la piel de la mano en el lugar que le sujeta. Kuroo se las arregla para sonreír de lado, un poco canalla, a pesar de que tiene la cara como un tomate y las orejas a juego.

—Nada, que lo mismo tú me gustas a mí un poco.

 

Daichi se detiene a medio camino, cuando recuerda que ninguno de los dos se ha lavado los dientes; Kuroo recorre la distancia que falta, le agarra de la nuca y le come la boca.


End file.
